I Promise You
by Spork-Work-Orange
Summary: Sora takes the break up between two other friends hard. Riku is there to make him feel better. Yaoi.


AN: Hi!! So, this is my Kingdom Hearts story. It takes place after KH2, and Riku is 18 and Sora is 17. I don't know if that's their ages, but it doesn't make much of a difference here. They also don't live on Destiny Island, instead they live in a city type place.  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts!! It would be really cool if I did though... 

"I hate you!" was heard throughout the halls of the school. A blur with red hair ran past the door, and straight out the doors leading to the fields outside.

"That was Kairi. She and Tidus broke up." Whispered Riku into Sora's ear.  
"What? I thought they'd last longer..." Replied Sora, somewhat disappointedly.

The rest of the school day went on like every other day. With the exception of Sora. He was quiet and lost in thought the entire time, Riku worried that he's get a headache sooner or later.

"Hey Sora!" The grey haired 18 year old cried after his auburn haired friend.  
"Huh?" Was the sharp response of said brunette friend.  
"What's been up with you today?" Riku asked as he walked up next to Sora.  
"Nothing... What do you mean?" Sora answered, while not looking at Riku.

Riku looked at his best friend and true love. Deep in the ocean hued eyes, Riku could see a troublesome storm at work.

"Is it because of Kairi and Tidus breaking up?" Riku got Sora walking towards the train to take them home. Sora followed and moved slightly closer to Riku.  
"Maybe... Ok, yes! They were perfect together! Tidus wasn't bothered by all the annoying things that Kairi does, and Kairi loved him deeply. She told me so..." Sora ended with a whisper.  
"Sometimes, things just don't work out. People fall out of love." Riku walked onto the train, with Sora in tow. They found a place to stand and held onto the holds hanging from the ceiling.

"It seems like everyone we know is breaking up. Does anybody ever stay in love... anymore?" Sora leant his head against Riku's chest.  
Riku was touched. Sora was so sad; he couldn't stand to have his Sora be thinking such sad thoughts.  
"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I will love you 'til death do us part. I promise you, as a lover and a friend, I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am." These words were whispered with such feeling that Sora's heart flew to the heavens.

Sora was overpowered with so many feelings that the only way to release them from his chest was to kiss Riku deeply, there on the train damning anyone who had a problem with it. Sora was into the kiss so much that he ended up having a _little problem_.  
Through their school uniforms, Riku could feel Sora's arousal. Blushing crimson, Sora clung to Riku's sleeve while Riku stepped closer, rubbing Sora's 'little problem.'

"Unghh... Riku." Sora moaned quietly.  
"Shh, Shhh... Sora we're on a train." Riku smirked at Sora, rubbing lightly once more.  
Miraculously, the trained stopped at the boys' stop. Riku and Sora exited the train and walked hurriedly to Riku's apartment. Sora still lived with his parents, but they would be home any minute. Their hands were clasped, and desire was in their eyes.

When they reached their destination, Riku unlocked the door and rushed in. Their lips were locked and clothing was disheveled.

Sora's shirt was open and his pants unbuckled and unzipped. Riku's attire much the same. With Sora in front of him, Riku kissed and nipped at his neck. His hand reaching into Sora's pants. Sora moaned his enjoyment of Riku's ministrations, his hand reaching into the silver locks of Riku.

Sora was pushed against the wall, his chest pinned to it. Riku leaned closer to his love. Sora could feel Riku's arousal thrusting through the barrier of clothing still on them. With Riku's hand still in Sora's underwear, Riku rubbed harder. Twisting his hand in ways that brought satisfaction to them both. Riku's other hand found its way up the brunette's chest, up to his nipple. Pulling and tugging, eliciting moans of pleasure. By this time, Sora couldn't stand it anymore. He cums for the first time that afternoon, surely not to be the last time.

Shedding the rest of the clothes, the two lovebirds worked their way to Riku's bed. Riku sat on the edge of it, and Sora took his cock into his mouth. First just the head. Sucking as if it were his favourite candy. Then the entire length found its way into Sora's warm oral cavity. Sucking and licking his love's cock, Sora's hand squeezed Riku's base and pumped in time with his bobbing head. Riku's orgasm crashed down upon him and he screamed Sora's name to the world. Swallowing everything he could, Sora let go of the pulsating organ, cum dripped down his chin. He knelt up and Riku wiped off the sticking substance and kissed Sora with such lust and passion that it left both boys gasping for air.

Standing up, in all their naked glory, the two teenagers ran their hands over each other's body. A sheen of sweat covered both.  
"I love with everything I am." "  
I love you, too." Words of love were passed between lips, as desires were once more needed of fulfillment. Their erections standing tall, Riku began sucking on three fingers. The fingers were replaced into Sora's mouth, and Sora licked while making mewling noises. One of the fingers was placed at Sora's entrance. Pumping in and out, a second was added. Sora moaned from the pleasure of a third finger being added. Scissoring the entrance, Riku stretched Sora to a reasonable amount to minimize the pain.

Spitting into his palm, Riku lubed up his cock and placed it at Sora's opening. Before he could ask permission, though, Sora took the organ into his entry. Both moaning from the feel. Riku started a slow rate, picking up speed as they went along. Moans and one another's name were coming out of the two's mouths. Riku was close to euphoria, bending over Sora and stroking his weeping erection, Riku brought them both to simultaneous orgasm. Their throats dry, all that was heard was one singular moan.

Collapsing onto the bed, Riku pulled out of Sora and the couple curled up and whispered sweet words of love as they drifted off to sleep.  
"I promise you. From the bottom of my heart, I will love you 'til death do us part."  
"I promise you, as a lover and a friend, I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am. You're everything I am."

_FIN_

AN: Oh! I also don't own the lyrics from the song, I Promise You (With Everything I am), that belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Now, did anyone even notice I used lyrics?  
What do you think of my third fic? Review and let me know, ok?


End file.
